1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating and cooling systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a heating and cooling system for adjustably controlling the inside temperature of an enclosure, such as a home, building, office, ship, vehicle, aircraft, shipping container, or the like, using solar power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar-powered heating and/or cooling systems have been the subject matter of many patents in the past. For example, German Patent Application Publication No. DE 39 42 865 A1, published Jun. 6, 1991, describes an airflow control device for a greenhouse having LV axial blowers and a tiltable control flap driven by a crank on a servomotor. The system includes a first ventilator unit mounted in a rectangular box with two or more axial blowers and a power unit. The power unit is in the form of a battery that is charged by a solar panel positioned on the roof of the greenhouse. An electronic control unit operates the blowers and the motor for the tiltable flap of the ventilator. A second ventilator unit is provided with only a control flap for controlling the inlet flow of fresh air into the greenhouse. Power for the blowers and motor is provided by the solar panel. The device of Kuehner et al. has no provisions for further heating or cooling of the air in the greenhouse.
Japan Patent Application Publication No. JP 6-272920 A, published Sep. 27, 1994, describes a device for providing a home or other dwelling with stable and positive ventilation. The device includes a solar cell mounted on the roof of the house and a ventilation device constructed with a forced ventilation port and a natural ventilation port. A fan driven by the solar cell is installed in the ventilation port. The device provides forced ventilation during the day and natural ventilation at night. This device also has no provisions for further heating or cooling of the air within the dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,130 B1, issued Feb. 17, 2004 to Christopher E. Snow, describes a solar-powered heating and cooling system for vehicles. The system includes a duct system mounted on a ceiling of the vehicle. The duct system is provided with a fan, a heater, a first vent for accepting air from the interior of the vehicle. Second and third vents are provide in the duct system for circulating air from the first vent back into the interior of the vehicle for heating the interior air and for exhausting air from the first vent to the exterior of the vehicle for cooling the interior of the vehicle. A power control circuit accepts power from the vehicle battery or a solar panel mounted on the vehicle windshield and decides which source will be used to supply power to the fan, heater. The control circuit is connected to a selector switch that allows a user to select between heating and cooling functions. The switch also controls actuation of the vent flaps. Snow fails to teach the use of any means for further cooling of the interior air of the vehicle by the heating and cooling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,311, issued Feb. 5, 1985 to Frank J. Brandenburg, Jr., describes a sun tracking solar air-heating system having a solar collector with a reversible motor and gearing arrangement. Timers control operation of the motor for pivoting the solar collector about a vertically inclined axis relative to the horizon for tracking the sun across the sky from sun up to sundown and returning the solar collector to an original position during the nighttime. A flexible duct system is connected with the solar collector and extends through the roof for communication with the space to be heated.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.